nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Philippe Parreno
(à droite)]] Philippe Parreno, plasticien contemporain français né en 1964 à Oran (Algérie). Dès ses premières œuvres, Philippe Parreno travaille dans le cadre de projets collectifs, avec un groupe lui-même en évolution, réunissant Pierre Joseph, Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster, Bernard Joisten et Philippe Perrin, collaborateurs et amis de chez Anna Sanders Films,ou encore Pierre Huyghe .Il travaille particulièrement à partir d'un univers cinématographique ou télévisuel, en tout cas du monde du spectacle. Les codes cinématographiques, la narration, la temporalité, ont été des questions récurrentes chez Philippe Parreno, qui n'a cessé de se renouveler dans ses approches et élaborations de projets. Le principe de collaboration et de voix multiples ne cesse d’animer l’œuvre de Parreno, la notion d’interactivité habite également l’œuvre, comme avec le Sac Ozone (1988), rempli d’objets destinés à être manipulés par le public. Dès le départ, Parreno conçoit en effet l’exposition comme un espace de liberté, de communauté et de jeu. Philippe Parreno travaille beaucoup sur le décalage entre les différentes formes de représentation des images, entre réalité et fiction, à la frontière des deux. Comme pour mettre en tension ces deux possibles, et mieux détourner leur sens caché. Il travaille souvent à partir du matériau cinématographique, audiovisuel ou du spectacle. Langage, temporalité, narration sont des éléments essentiels de son œuvre, ce dont témoignent des œuvres comme Welcome To Twin Peaks, reproduction du panneau qui inaugure les épisodes de la fameuse série de David Lynch, ou Paf, le chien, référence burlesque à la télévision. La réflexion de l’artiste sur le médium de l’exposition, entamée dès les œuvres collectives, s’affirme et aboutit à Snow Dancing en 1995. Cette œuvre consiste en trois moments, dont un livre publié en 1995 sous le même nom, qui décrit un événement. Celui-ci eut réellement lieu au Consortium de Dijon tel que décrit dans le livre : une série de micro-événements contenus dans un lieu unique le temps d’une fête. Le vernissage, post-événementiel, laissait ainsi découvrir une exposition de traces. Comme le souhaitait l’artiste, la fiction devient ici réalité, jusqu’à s’y confondre. Les années 2000 marquent un tournant où la dimension conceptuelle de l’œuvre s’affirme, liée à un imaginaire plus que jamais hanté par le thème du fantôme et d’un sujet « en creux ». Les questions d’auteur, de co-signature, de copyright et de copyshare, reviennent avec les œuvres aujourd’hui les plus connues de l’artiste, Ann Lee (personnage de manga japonais dont il achète les droits avec Pierre Huyghe et qui deviendra le personnage de No Ghost just a Shell jusqu’en 2002. La réflexion autour de la temporalité de l’exposition s’approfondit avec Alien Seasons en 2002 au Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, où la vidéo d’un céphalopode déclenche l’ensemble des autres œuvres, tandis que certaines ne sont visibles que la nuit. Le thème du fantôme revient également après Ann Lee, avec les œuvres à l’encre fluo visibles uniquement dans le noir, disparaissant à la lumière (Fade Away). Avec le film El Sueño de una Cosa (2001, Collection Mnam), Parreno réfléchit à différentes versions d’une même œuvre variant à chaque édition, explorant les différents contextes de monstration, de la salle de cinéma au musée, dans une esthétique de déplacement et de remixage de sa propre œuvre. Il réalise en 2004, en collaboration avec un plasticien anglais, Douglas Gordon, un film en temps réel d'un match de football à travers le portrait de l'icône du football mondiale Zinedine Zidane. Le film se nomme : Zidane, un portrait du XXIe siècle. Un film qui ne cadre que les moindres faits et gestes du joueur, tout au long d'un match de championnat avec le Real Madrid, au stade Santiago Barnabeu. Dans une exposition personnelle présentée par la galerie Air de Paris rue Louise Weiss dans le 13e arrondissement de Paris, par qui Philippe Parreno est représenté en France, il reprend tous les codes du théâtre, du monde du spectacle, pour les détourner, les décaler. La série des Marquees, enseignes lumineuses de cinéma d’où tout signe a disparu, suggère que l’espace d’exposition peut se rejouer selon la temporalité cinématographique. Il Tempo del Postino spectacle collectif réalisé à Manchester, parachève cette recherche autour du théâtre et de la scène, comme une nouvelle expérience d’élargissement des modalités d’exposition. Le critique d'art Eric Troncy résume ainsi la démarche de l'artiste français Philippe Parreno : « Il s'attache à traquer les failles du système des images, auquel il insuffle poésie et conscience critique en établissant de nouvelles hiérarchies : prédominance du langage, réévaluation de la temporalité, affirmation de la narration ». Expositions personnelles 1995 *''Snow Dancing'', Le Consortium, Dijon *''Possessions'', NZET (Air de Paris), Gent *''While…'' , Kunstverein, Hambourg 1996 *''Ou'', Air de Paris, Paris ; Robert Prime, Londres *''Happy Ending Sweden 1996'', Ynglagatan, Stockholm 1997 *''Postman Time'', On art and its places open to 21 C, Kunsthalle Nürnberg ; Air de Paris, Paris *''Vitrines d'artistes'', Nina Ricci, Paris ; Galerie Le sous-sol, Genève 1998 *Kunstverein, Ludvigsburg, ARC/Musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, avec Pierre Huyghe et Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster *''INOVA'', Milwaukee, Galerie Schipper ung krome, Berlin 1999 *Ynglagatan, Stockholm 2000 *''No Ghost just a Shell : Anywhere out of the world'', Galerie Air de Paris, Paris ; Schipper ung krome, Berlin *''One thousand pictures falling from one thousand walls'', MAMCo, Genève 2001 *''Mont Analogue'', Air de Paris, Paris & Friedrich Petzel Gallery, New York & Rirkrit Tiravanija's Studio, Bangkok *''El sueno de una cosa'', Museet Project, Moderna Museet, Stockholm *''One thousand pictures falling from one thousand walls'', Friedrich Petzel Gallery, New York *''Anywhere out of the world'', Institut of Visual Culture, Cambridge 2002 *''Alien Seasons'', ARC/Musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris *''El sueno de una cosa'', Portikus, Frankfurt 2003 *''Alien Seasons'', Friedrich Petzel Gallery, New York *''TV Chanel'', Le Studio, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris *''In the Future Everything Will Be Chrome'', Kitakyushu, Japon 2007 *''The Ultrasonic Scream of the Squirrel'', Air de Paris, Paris 2009 *Kunsthalle, Zurich *Centre Pompidou, Paris; juin-septembre 2009 * Irish Museum of Modern Art , Dublin 2012 * C.H.Z., Fondation Beyeler, Bâle, Suisse. 2013 * Anywhere, Anywhere Out of the World, Palais de Tokyo, Paris. Galerie Image:Parreno05.jpg|Marquee Image:Parreno02.jpg|Parade 7 Image:Noghost.jpg|''No Ghost just a Shell'' 1998- 2002 Image:Zidane1.jpg|''Zidane, un portrait du XXIe siècle'' 2006 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Category:art conceptuel Catégorie:Naissance en 1964